


Scars - Ginny Weasley

by orphan_account



Series: Scars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dumbledore's Army, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rebellion, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has scars from the war. Some are emotional scars, heavy burdens and regrets, and others are physical, deep gash marks and half healed burns. But everyone has scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars - Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley has more scars from her last year of Hogwarts than the rest of her life put together, and to be honest, most of the time she forgets about them until it's summer or Harry is kissing her and his hands will find some mark, some half healed wound, a reminder that she isn't whole anymore.

She's broken, and she always will be.

There are the deeply set scars on her left hand, from Muggle Studies class, where Alecto Carrow made her write the words  _Blood Traitor_ over and over again in her own blood and the Death Eater had only cackled madly at the irony of the statement. Harry always makes sure to hold her left hand, and the fingers of his own marked hand trace over the words again and again.

Ginny can't help but be reminded that they're both scarred, that they both carry around broken memories that can't be healed. Worse, they don't even try to heal them. They carry their burdens alone.

She has more scars than that, but she can't bear to speak of them other than in short, clipped sentences, and Harry, at least, seems to understand. Ginny has white scars that criss-cross all over her back ( _Filch liked whips_ ) and a handful of scars on her right arm, precisely made lines, designed to run along nerve endings ( _they made us watch others being tortured, and if we cried out, they cut us_ ) and purple lines crossing her ankles  _(the chains left marks)_ and a piece of twisted white skin over her left knee ( _I fell badly under crucio once_ ).

The scars scare her more than anything else, because when she sees them, they're an all too real reminder that she isn't a child anymore, that there's been a war. Ginny knows she'll carry them with her forever.

Someday, Ginny is sure, she'll be proud of the scars, the marks of defiance and rebellion and courage.

But for now they are just broken reminders of the world that once was and of the girl that used to be.


End file.
